Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article loading facility that includes: a loading unit that loads a plurality of target articles onto one first supporting member; a first control unit that controls the loading unit; and a setting unit that performs an arrangement setting process to set arrangement information for each of the plurality of target articles that are to be loaded onto the first supporting member, the arrangement information indicating the orientation and the position of the corresponding target article relative to the first supporting member, wherein the first control unit controls the loading unit based on the arrangement information so that the plurality of target articles are loaded onto the first supporting member according to the respective orientations and positions of the plurality of target articles indicated by the arrangement information.
Description of the Related Art
An example of the above-described article loading facility is disclosed in JP 2015-040120A (Patent Document 1). According to the article loading facility disclosed in Patent Document 1, target articles are stored in an automated warehouse, and the article loading facility is configured to transport the target articles in the automated warehouse to a transfer point one by one, using a stacker crane and a transport conveyer. In the article loading facility according to Patent Document 1, a control unit activates a transfer robot (the loading unit) to load the target articles, which have been transported to the transfer point, onto a cage cart (the first supporting member), and the transfer robot loads the target articles onto the cage cart according to orientations and positions that are indicated by the arrangement information.